Currently, touch display panels and fingerprint recognizing modules in smart phones are usually independent modules, which are separately manufactured and then assembled together. Currently, fingerprint recognition usually needs a fingerprint to be pressed on a specific fingerprint recognizing module region, such as a home button of a cell phone, e.g. IPHONE, for the fingerprint to be recognized.
Currently, an independent fingerprint recognizing module usually needs an opening to be formed in a body of a phone, and the fingerprint recognizing module to be embedded into the body of the phone. Therefore, integrality of cell phone design is affected, and meanwhile, independent fingerprint recognizing modules usually compress screen display regions (for front fingerprint recognition), decreasing screen proportions.
In summary, for existing fingerprint recognizing touch display screens, touch display panels and fingerprint recognizing modules are independent modules, and fingerprint recognition needs a fingerprint to be pressed on a specific fingerprint recognizing module region for the fingerprint to be recognized, thereby affecting integrality of display devices and decreasing screen proportions.